Plastic bags of the general type involved herein are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,269. When goods are packaged and sealed in the bag as disclosed in said patent, the bag is destroyed when one gains access to the contents of the bag. Such destruction of the bag is considered to be an unnecessary waste. The present invention is directed to solution of the problem of how to design a bag which will enable goods to be sealed therein while providing for access to the goods in a non-destructive manner whereby the bag may be reused.